Cancer is one of the leading causes of death in the United States and in the world. It is estimated that approximately 1.6 million new cases of cancer will occur in the United States in 2012. It is also estimated that approximately 575,000 people will die from cancer in the United States in 2012.
Cancer grows out of normal cells in the body. Normal cells multiply when the body needs them, and die when the body doesn't need them. Cancer occurs when the cells in the body grow and multiply out of control. There are many different types of cancer, which can develop in almost any organ or tissue in the body.
There are many causes of cancer, such as exposure to carcinogenic chemicals, use of tobacco, drinking excess alcohol, exposure to environmental toxins, exposure to excessive sunlight, genetic problems, obesity, radiation, and viruses. In addition, the cause of many cancers remains unknown.
The symptoms of cancer depend on the type and location of the cancer.
Most cancers are diagnosed by biopsy. Depending on the location of the tumor, the biopsy may be a simple procedure or a serious operation.
Treatment varies based on the type of cancer, its stage of progression, and whether it has spread to other parts of the body. Treatment options include surgery to remove the cancer, radiation therapy (the use of high-powered x-rays, particles, or radioactive seeds to kill the cancer cells), chemotherapy (the use of drugs to kill the cancer cells), or a combination of the above.
Cancer therapy has many side effects. For example, radiation therapy is most harmful to rapidly growing cells, such as cancer cells, and specifically damages the DNA of cancer cells. However, radiation therapy also affects normal cells. People that receive radiation therapy often have hair loss; skin pain; red, burning skin; shedding of the outer layer of the skin; increased skin coloring; thinning of skin tissue; itching; fatigue and malaise; low blood counts; difficulty or painful swallowing; edema; changes in taste; loss of appetite; nausea; vomiting; and increased susceptibility to infection. Similar to radiation therapy, chemotherapy affects cells that divide often, such as cancer cells. However, chemotherapy also affects normal cells, such as those found in the blood, hair, and lining of the gastrointestinal tract. People that receive chemotherapy are more likely to have infections; become tired more easily; bleed too much; feel pain from damage to the nerves; have a dry mouth, mouth sores, or swelling of the mouth; have a poor appetite and lose weight; and have upset stomach, vomiting, and diarrhea.
Accordingly, there is a need to quickly and reliably choose a course of cancer treatment that will achieve the best outcome for the person receiving treatment while exposing the person to the least amount of chemotherapy drugs as possible, which will keep side effects to a minimum.